Um chamado, uma luta Uma morte
by LadyArawn
Summary: One shot, uma luta entre Milo de escorpião e uma amazona de zeus...


Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Esta é uma historia paralela de uma amazona de Zeus e Milo de Escorpião... Da epoca em que eu jogava rpg nas salas da uol.

Esta fic não foi escrita somente por mim, também pelo Fernando, mais conhecido como F2. Ele interpreta o Milo de Escorpião e eu a Hiria.

Lembrando que a fic foi escrita há muito tempo atras... alguns anos, e não apenas isto, como também foi escrita durante alguns dias, podem notar isso nas mudanças de pessoa nas descrições... Mas no fim, ficou coerente xD

Bom, boa leitura e quem sabe reviews...

_**Conto 1- Noite de Argueti**_

A noite era serena com o céu marejado de pontos prateados, estrelas perpétuas originando uma linda decoração de prata no céu azul marinho que se estendia como um lençol pelo santuário.

Este mesmo santuário que assemelhava-se a uma nova estrela, construído com alicerces de mármore alvo como a neve, era quase incandescente dentro da escuridão que começava a se mostrar noite a dentro. Moradas eram iluminadas em seu interior por luzes douradas, eram casas a primeira vista, casas que protegiam o zodíaco atheniense e que era o palco onde os astros eram chamados cavaleiros de ouro. Guerreiros da justiça que desde a antiguidade protegiam a paz na terra.

Exatamente naquele local até o momento reinava um silencio e apenas se ouvia a respiração da terra e da fauna local, uma brisa premeditada cortava a oitava casa zoadical lar do escorpião imponente. Milo.

Como as demais casas seu cosmo banhava a escuridão da casa, iluminando-a como uma pepita de ouro lustrosa na noite.

Ela estava, o silencio sendo quebrado, e a respiração da terra era silenciada por seus passos metálicos que se tornavam um eco inundando a noite, seguindo para a entrada da morada, elmo em mãos e cabelos azulados esvoaçantes recortando seu rosto de pele morena clara. Olhos fechados e uma respiração calma lhe davam o ar de um santo de feições belas.

Sua indumentária, dourada e que demonstrava sua constelação descendente reluzia a cada momento em que a luz da lua tocava sua extensão, sua capa branca parecia parte do mármore da casa, banhada pelo prateado da lua dava-lhe uma luz cálida e pura.

Seus pensamentos eram calmos no momento, apesar de ser conhecido por seus impulsos agressivos, Milo naquele momento demonstrava sua categoria de santo por se portar tão amante da natureza e de todo o cenário.

Toda aquela calmaria estava para acabar, seus pensamentos estavam se formando em uma única e bela figura, a qual sabia muito bem o que lhe representava e o que causaria...

_-Esse sentimento, e esse cosmo que aparece naquele bosque me chamando como uma sereia que atrai marujos bêbados para um mar sem volta..._

Seus passos irromperam escadaria a baixo, indo para as casas descendentes...

Não demoraria para o encontro, seria tão cruel ou seria pacifico... duvidava da segunda opção pois assim como ele a pessoa em questão possuía uma personalidade tão forte e soberba quanto a dele próprio... Até então seus olhos permaneciam fechados não revelando muito sobre seu sentimento deixando-o com total imparcialidade diante de algo, alguém conhecido.

Passava pelas moradas sem que houvesse problemas, descia calmamente, o elmo dourado junto ao corpo seguro por mãos firmes e que o apertavam a cada momento que se aproximava daquele cosmo que o chamava.

Tanto seu sentimento quanto sua expectativa deixavam-no ansioso...

Não sabia muito do que esperar, mas seu corpo ansiava por tocar aquela pessoa mesmo que por um segundo e em meio a movimentos bruscos de uma batalha cruel, mesmo assim estaria feliz pelo mero relance de ver aquela divindade.

_-Estou me tornando um tolo, me deixar levar por tais motivações... isso não é certo... Senhorita Athena o que devo fazer...?_

A medida que deixava a fortaleza que o santuário representava, Milo sentia algo lhe atrair como um imã que atrai inconseqüentemente ferro...

Então ao tocar seu primeiro pé dentro da escuridão do bosque, uma luz prateada o levava até o palco do que lhe esperava... O lago que espelhava a lua tão bela e imponente... O escorpiano podia sentir seus cabelos esvoaçarem e seus olhos finalmente se abriram tateando aquele cenário magnífico atrás da silhueta da dama que lhe chamava. A luz prateada banhava o corpo sereno, seus pés tocavam delicadamente a água, enquanto o delicado som de uma flauta poderia ser escutado somente pelos ouvidos de Milo. O vestido branco esvoaçava delicadamente, enquanto as madeixas negras caiam delicadamente pelo ombro. Poder-se-ia confundir com uma ninfa perdida, pois se Milo percebesse, haveria um brilho fino no rosto branco, como se derramasse lagrimas. A doce melodia foi cortada pelas palavras do escorpião.

_-A muito não me sentia tão vivo Hiria... De todas as maneiras possíveis você me aflige... Mas devo lhe perguntar, és um oponente neste momento ou vieste pacificamente?_

O silêncio que se seguiu durante alguns segundos foi interrompido, enquanto a jovem abaixava a flauta e fitava o escorpião, agora ele poderia perceber facilmente que ainda havia quase seca uma fina trilha de lagrimas, então os lábios finos se abriram e a voz que a seguiu era tão bela que sua força de vontade tinha de ser tanta para impedir que fosse hipnotizado por tal melodia

**- Por algum instante realmente passou por tua mente que eu viesse aqui em paz? Que deixaria o doce lar dos deuses, que sairia de perto de meu senhor e amado Zeus para lhe ver pacificamente? Continuas tolo...**

Um sorriso calmo se fez nos lábios de Milo, não sabia se o que lhe dava tal atitude era o sinismo ou ironia ou ambos, mas algo lhe parecia engraçado em seu modo de pensar como sempre.

_-Pois então és meu oponente! E se deseja me tentar novamente estará cometendo um grande erro, pois jamais conseguira impor um sentimento negativo por sobre minhas motivações únicas e positivas... vingança nunca é um ato bem sucedido sempre se perde algo em troca disto...Deveria entender melhor que ninguém Hiria..._

_** Um sorriso afetado e de ironia perpassou pelos lábios da jovem, sua pele era branca e bela delicada e pura... O tecido mais leve que a mais pura seda acentuava cada curva do corpo curvilíneo, o pequeno e delicado colar de ouro com um único pingente descansava sobre o colo alvo.**_

**- Como sempre, alem de patético é pretensioso Milo...**

_**Não se demorou para dar o ar de sua graça ao santo atheniense, veloz como uma força da natureza ela se postou tão próximo de Milo que mesmo ela duvidava que o escorpiano conseguira ver quando e como se postou tão veloz a frente dele, com uma das mãos delicadas a jovem tocava delicadamente o rosto do atheniense... podia sentir cada célula de Milo responder a seu toque... e seu sorriso de ironia acentuou-se ao sentir o cosmo do escorpiano se abalar, o olhos tinham o brilho de um ser superior, alguém que realmente achava que era muito mais evoluído que ele.**_

**- Parece-me que seu corpo clama por meu toque escorpiano... Que VOCÊ anseia por mim. Mas o que podes fazer além de me amar? Sempre serei superior.**

Realmente tudo fora de repente, e uma serie de sentimentos fez com que seu cosmo demonstrasse o quão abalado seu estado de espírito se mostrou... Seus olhos saltaram nas orbitas arregalados, o azulado destes se tornou mais pálido, deixando-o totalmente vulnerável como jamais pensou que se sentiria... Aquele toque o desestabilizou de tal forma que sentiu cada célula de seu corpo pulsar com a derme quente da deusa.

"Mas... O que é isso..."

Seu braço fora rápido como a beldade, cortando o ar na direção da face da deusa, tão bela e ao mesmo tempo tão mortal... sua mão parou a alguns milímetros de sua pele pura, intocada... seu ferrão tornou-se uma imensidão escarlate ao lado do rosto da deusa, sabia que ela não esperava por tal reação. Um movimento de ambos poderia trazer o fim para aquele momento.

_-Es uma beleza mortal aos meus olhos..._!

_** Fora um impulso ou uma reação lúcida? Ela não sabia ao certo apenas pode sentir o calor proeminente daquela estrela da morte imergindo de um dos dedos do santo, sentir seu mero toque podia-lhe levar a um envenenamento... Não por causa do ferrão, mas ao toque daquele homem... Ela poderia ser submersa em sentimentos que não queria reviver, que não desejava jamais voltar a sentir. **_

**- Claro que não ficaria sem reagir não é mesmo escorpião? Mas será que não poderia ser menos agressivo? Tua raiva e tua reação apenas demonstram o quão abalado está apenas pela minha presença, pelo meu toque.**

_**-**__Eu não deixaria me levar por mera beleza, você mais que ninguém deveria saber... se quer sua vingança terá muito trabalho em consegui-la!_

Fora uma das poucas vezes que o escorpiano sentira repulsa de um embate, seu cosmo erguia-se dourado em contra-posição ao de Hiria que era uma imensidão de Prata...seu manto branco já havia esvoaçado a muito e caira amarrotado em dobras no gramado as margens daquele lago negro.

_-Não me orgulho do que devo fazer em resposta a seu ato Hiria, mas se me der a motivação que preciso não hesitarei nem um segundo, apesar de meu coração chorar lagrimas de sangue a cada dedo que movimento para lhe levar a um triste fim..._

O escorpiano abriu os olhos novamente, ainda sentia a terma derme de Hiria a toca-lo sutil e delicadamente como o toque da morte, aquele sentimento lhe trazia pouco de angustia, mas um sorriso irônico e confiante como o que lhe era costumeiro fez-se em seu semblante de um fulgor a estrela escarlate se desfizera tocando então a pele divina de Hiria, pouco abaixo da orelha seguindo no pescoço, um toque calmo e ardido cheio de um calor diferente naquele momento podia sentir cada poro da pele de Hiria se fechar.

_**O corpo da garota estremeceu, inconscientemente aquela toque, os pelos da nuca se ergueram. Claro que o cavaleiro de escorpião percebeu aquela reação, os olhos brancos se serraram, fitando o escorpião como se pudesse matá-lo apenas com aquele olhar e o sorriso irônico se desfez, ela agora estava seria. Cada parte de seu corpo ansiava por mais, que ele a tocasse mais, que a lembrasse do que era ser uma mulher, uma humana, mas a mente fria não deixaria que seu corpo agisse.**_

_**- Hunf, patético cavaleiro, com tuas ilusões e tuas emoções. Tão humano e tão frágil, apenas um brinquedo, uma criança tentando alcançar os céus. Ikarus perdeu as asas ao chegar muito próximo do sol. O que perderás Escorpião?**_

_**As palavras saiam em tom frio, sem emoção, o corpo que antes exalava o calor humano agora parecia petrificado, os olhos que antes fitavam o escorpião agora olhavam para baixo, em um ponto distante. O cosmo branco se fez presente, de forma intensa, o vestido branco se movimentou com violência, não fora uma subida lenta até o sétimo sentido, fora como um vendaval que chega sem avisar.**_

"_**Chega de fazer papel de boba, chega de deixar essas tolas emoções me dominarem. Vim aqui por um motivo. Meu pai e senhor, dê-me forças para lutar, para que possa subjulgar esse tolo que foi o único a me tocar. Vou lhe provar que continua sendo tua amazona, tua amada..."**_

_** Hiria ainda mantinha a mão sob a face máscula, ela deslizou até chegar ao queixo, deixando o polegar sobre o lábio inferior, quase como o toque de uma pétala, mas sem o calor de uma flor. Era como a neve tocando a derme do escorpião, os olhos brancos se voltaram para ele, o fitando atentamente, enquanto aproximava o corpo do dele, de forma calculada.**_

_**- Os sentimentos existem para serem manipulados e depois destruídos.**_

_** Ao falar aquilo a garota então deixou que uma pequena carga de eletricidade passasse de seu dedo para o corpo do cavaleiro, como um lembrete que ela era uma adversária e não uma amante.**_

Aquela reação não era mais do que milo esperava, aquele cosmo tão agressivo e gélido como o toque da morte que era presente em uma catástrofe natural. O toque de Hiria se intensificava por sua frieza e aquela carga de eletricidade fez com que os movimentos de milo ficassem demasiadamente estagnados por conta do excesso de cargas nas sinapses nervosas fazendo com que seu corpo perdesse o controle e não o obedecesse momentaneamente, porém mais que isso um sorriso se fez em seu semblante enquanto este recolhia a Mao da face da jovem deusa e seus olhos azuis fixaram-se em hiria... O cosmo agora não era a calmaria e serenidade antes vista, erguia-se como uma tempestade que prenunciava um dilúvio, um clarão amarelo demonstrou a presença da constelação de escorpião a suas costas e como se não bastasse foi suficientemente explosivo para eliminar a eletricidade sobressalente de seu corpo e retomando assim as funções nervosas novamente.

_- humpf, como sempre... és uma mulher de ímpeto, mas não se preocupe não irei lhe dar o dom da duvida novamente... se sou fraco por obedecer meus sentimentos lhe mostrarei que eles nada tem a controlar a não ser a cor das lagrimas as quais meu coração chorara após reividicar a vitoria para manter-me em meu posto vivo como um guerreiro de Athena!_

Ergueu então o cosmo,e em um segundo o brilho de sua armadura era ofuscante, seu dedo tornou-se escarlate agora com um tom maligno e mortificante, apontou-o para Hiria não demonstrando mais nenhuma hesitação, fora apenas dois toques na pele intocada de hiria mas que deixaram suas marcas e seus efeitos. Veloz o guerreiro atingia o ápice de seu poder, e com isso sua velocidade fora tamanha que possivelmente deixara hiria sem reação, tocou com sua agulha no membro superior direito da jovem deixando um ponto escarlate que provocava ardência e uma dor excruciante e como se não bastasse a primeira ferroada uma segunda fora desferida em sua perna esquerda dando-lhe uma completa adormecida mesmo sem abrir ferida alguma, o jovem atheniense havia apenas tocado na derme da deusa que agora podia sentir algo que até então só humanos poderiam... DOR.

_-Não irei lhe ferir ainda... quero que recupere seus sentimentos, sinta cada estimulo em seus receptores e aprenda que até mesmo você uma humana que ascendeu a deusa pode sentir o que nós humanos estamos acostumados a carregar em nossas costas._

_** Hiria fechou os olhos, deixando que o cavaleiro fizesse suas ações, sem se mover e junto com o ultimo toque de Milo um suspiro baixo e resignado escapou dos lábios rubros, quase como se Hiria tivesse planejado aquela ação. A garota estava vulnerável, sem sua armadura, apenas com o cosmo que havia abaixado, para que o efeito do toque de Milo fosse ainda mais intenso, a dor era sentida e digerida. Seu corpo parecia se acostumar com a dor de forma rápida.**_

_**- Não entende não é mesmo Milo?**_

_** O cavaleiro percebeu um pequeno vislumbre nas faces belas que ela sentia dor, mas que estava controlando muito bem, como se expulsasse aquilo de seu corpo.**_

_**- Que de todas as dores físicas nada se compara a dor da alma? Diga-me cavaleiro, como humano o que sentiria se perante tua amada Deusa você caísse? Fosse derrotado? O que sentiria?**_

_** Hiria não esperava uma resposta realmente, estava expressando as coisas que lhe viam a mente há muito tempo. Seu orgulho fora ferido, não apenas isso, mas também Zeus começava a duvidar da capacidade daquela que adotara. Isso Hiria jamais poderia permitir. Se Milo lutava por Athena, ela lutava por Zeus. Eles não eram tão diferentes. A amazona celeste se elevou alguns centímetros do chão, enquanto um clarão se fazia presente e a constelação de Taça apareceu, a armadura prateada agora se fazia presente. A caixa se abriu dando a visão da bela armadura que guardava, em posição de uma taça cravejada de pequenos diamantes e com finos traços dourados para orná-la e torná-la ainda mais perfeita. As peças então se separam, primeiro os pés que se encaixaram em Hiria, para em seguida a proteção das pernas que sobrepujavam o vestido branco, a cintura foi ornada por uma saia prateada, quase como se fosse um tecido, o metal reluzente se movendo como o tecido da seda tecida por Hera, enquanto o peito era protegido assim como a cintura fina, as ombreiras finalizando, então o metal se fechou e praticamente se tornou a pele daquela garota, o peito, o braço e as mãos completamente tomados pelo brilho prateado, enquanto a coroa ardonava os belos cabelos negros. Então novamente a garota tocou o chão.**_

_**- Todas as armaduras tem vida e agem por conta própria, se seu detentor fizer alguma coisa que ache errado, a armadura tem o direito de rejeitar o corpo protegido. Se o Deus que a rege destituir seu detentor a armadura no mesmo instante deixa o corpo protegido. Se seu portador perder a fé em seu Deus, então a armadura o abandonará.**_

_** A amazona deu três passos a frente, mantendo a distancia de um metro exatamente entre o cavaleiro dourado e ela. O cosmo esbranquiçado se tornou quase que azulado.**_

_**- Estas são as leis que regem as armaduras e são algumas poucas das leis que devemos conhecer.**_

_** A cosmoenergia estava quase em seu ápice, em sétimo sentido, fazendo com que pequenas faíscas saíssem do corpo da bela mulher. Hiria levou a mão esquerda até a cintura, com a palma aberta, fazendo com que a eletricidade ali se tornasse maior, não como uma bola de energia, mas como uma brincadeira, uma brincadeira de bilhões de volts e amperes.**_

_**- São como as leis da natureza, criadas por Gaia e regidas por Demeter. Mas com coisas que não são tão naturais, como a eletricidade, que seu dono não é nada menos que Zeus, o pai de Athena e Senhor de Todos os Deuses e apenas seus mais amados filhos e guerreiros conseguem controlar completamente tal elemento.**_

_** Então como a luz que consegue atravessar o vácuo, Milo podia sentir que abaixo de seus pés um pequeno circulo azulado estava formado e seu corpo podia sentir o pequeno, mas intenso choque que era aumentado pelo simples fato da armadura dourado ser de metal e ainda por cima de ouro. Não era um verdadeiro ataque, da mesma forma que o ataque de Milo não havia sido real.**_

_-Humf... e a senhorita acha que este humilde guerreiro de Athena iria deixar a honra perante a deusa? Não somo diferentes afinal... Porém aceito de bom grado meu berço e também a raça a qual descendo, aceito de bom grado caso esse dia talvez seja o meu ultimo... agora lhe pergunto... faz isso realmente por seu Grande Zeus?... _

_Como uma vez Kardia o guerreiro de escorpião que protegeu Athena na guerra santa contra Hades, em épocas que há muito foi esquecido... _

"_Existem os desejos que o cavaleiro faz por honra, existem os desejos que o cavaleiro efetua para sua deusa... mas isso faço por mim mesmo...!"_

E exatamente esta fora sua resposta, que fora retumbada mesmo depois da armadura vestir a jovem, o guerreiro atheniense nem ao menos mexera-se um centimentro. Seu corpo agora parecia pesado devido ao forte campo magnético emanado da guerreira de Zeus mas para aquilo não passava de um encenação da qual hiria escondia suas verdadeiras razões e motivos para estar ali, perante ele com o cosmo explodindo como um vulcão em erupção o sétimo sentido sendo apenas uma reles lembrança de uma meta a muito alcançada... e com ele não era diferente.

_-Senhorita Hiria se ira se impor de tal forma já lhe disse e digo novamente... meu coração ira chorar lagrimas escarlates para cada ato ofensivo que tiver de efetuar contra você, mas não se engane pois a muito esqueci o que era um coração caloroso, porém não fujo de minhas origens..._

Naquele momento o ferrão escarlate estava realmente refulgindo, parecia uma estrela segura pelas mãos daquele homem que agora postava-se de pé ante aquela tempestade eletrica que ameaça o desempenho de seus movimentos. Entrementes nada daquilo assolava seus pensamentos e seu olhar era determinado, erguera então o braço direito e então como um coice manifestado por uma arma quando atira um impulso demonstrou quando dois feixes escarlates disparavam velozes cruzando a velocidade da luz como algo comum... Eram velozes, velozes para olhos que viam golpes a velocidade da luz, veloz para alguém que detinha o sétimo sentido e mais veloz de muitos ataques já vistos...

_-Scarlat Needle! _

_Serão dois tiros, tiros que irão revelar suas verdadeiras motivações hiria de taça!_

Ele assim o fez manifestou o cosmo explodindo, seu golpe letal retumbando e agora tudo parecia um cão cosmo absurdos erguiam-se orgulhoso proeminentes de águas passadas manchadas por sangue, e que novamente iriam derramá-lo... Porém um leve variação em seu ataque... Ele era dotado de uma temperatura absurda... O calor agitava os eletrons contidos no ar fazendo com que o magnetismo do cosmo de hiria fosse quebrado... no primeiro toque da agulha a derme de hiria, esta poderia sentir a verdadeira dor pois alem de o ferrão conter o veneno de um escorpiao mortal ele possui agora o fator de ebulição sanguínea o que geraria uma dor e uma dormência ainda maior nos membros que fossem atingidos e comprometeria em demasia o sistema nervoso central da guerreira alvo...

_**- As leis da Natureza não podem ser mudadas, não podem ser quebradas, não podem ser manipuladas. O Maximo que todos nos, cavaleiros fazemos não é apenas seguir conforme essas leis avançam e se tornam ainda mais complexas?**_

_** Hiria elevou as duas mãos a frente do corpo, colocando as palmas das mãos unidas e então abrindo e do meio delas um feixe de eletricidade podia ser visto. O Golpe do Escorpião era rápido, da mesma forma que a pequena se movia e observava, em torno do corpo da garota não era um campo qualquer de contenção, era feito de eletromagnetismo além de estar recheado de eletricidade. As agulhas do escopião atravessaram o campo, coisa que Hiria já esperava. A dor era aguda, se fosse outro teria caído, mas ainda com as mãos contendo aquelas faíscas ela tocou o peito, em cima do coração e rapidamente uma corrente passou por seu corpo. O sangue que antes estava borbulhando agora voltava a seu normal, como uma corrente alternada que passa pela tomada e se torna corrente continua.**_

_** - Minhas motivações? – Hiria parou naquele instante e se posicionou ereta, a cosmoenergia havia abaixado e um sorriso delicado apareceu nos lábios rubros e um brilho amoroso reluziu nos olhos brancos. – Vim aqui hoje para provar que sou digna de me manter ao lado de meu amado. Vim aqui hoje por mim, por Ele.**_

_**Ela abaixou a cabeça, um raio reluziu ao longe, demonstrando que os Deuses observavam aquela luta. O Símbolo de Taça reluzia ainda mais brilhante, a luz da lua parecia agora estar iluminando apenas uma única pessoa, ela. Hiria arrumou os cabelos e novamente fitou o cavaleiro de escorpião. Um sorriso confiante agora estava nos lábios perfeitos.**_

_** - Sabe, achei, por um instante que poderia perder. Mas isso é impossível.**_

_**Rapidamente Hiria atacou, seus punhos estavam brilhando, com a cosmoenergia conscentrada.**_

Milo ficara apenas observando, seu sentimentalismo realmente o estava atrapalhando dada as circunstancias cada ataque que desferia trazia uma tremenda dor para seu próprio coração, aflição incontável seu olhar agora manifestava um completo vazio... olhava para o ataque de hiria sem manifestar qualquer brilho no olhar suas palavras se perdiam enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam... naquele momento milo era menos do que um humano, vazio.

Em seus pensamentos tudo se tornava relativo, o seu cosmo diminuía tornando-se um mero fulgor, enquanto em pensamentos ele lembrava de cada momento em que ele passara quando lutara com hiria em sua ultima batalha. Não sabia como um sentimento podia intervir tão cruelmente em uma batalha, e como poderia ter criado tal laço com a jovem sem nem ao menos ter motivos para tal...

Apenas uma luz que ele via num túnel negro podia salva-lo, em seus pensamentos ele esticava a mão direita para essa luz porem sua força de vontade não era suficiente até o momento.

Caiu de joelhos, os olhos fechados, os braços penços junto ao corpo e seus cabelos caiam-lhe sobre o rosto sem deixar nada a vista... a principio apenas um involocru vazio.

-Inevitavel...

_**Hiria não parou o ataque, mesmo percebendo o que estava acontecendo, atingiu a barriga de Milo, deixando que a carga elétrica fizesse seu trabalho, desferiu outros dois socos. Então se afastou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, havia um asco nos olhos brancos. Ela então limpou as mãos, como se tocar o corpo de Milo fosse algo horrível.**_

_**- Humanos patéticos. Desistem fácil. Não vale a pena nem tentar. Realmente não sei como fui perder para um ser desprezível como você. – Hiria o estava fitando, alguns centímetros de distancia. – Não vale nem a tentativa. Vou procurar algum outro cavaleiro, acho que Gemeos pode ser mais interessante, soube que ele pode criar o poder de uma super nova, ou quem sabe Leão. Vi algumas lutas dele contra os Titãs. Vai ser mais divertido e também mais emocionante. Provar que sou digna significa uma luta real e não com um fantoche. – Hiria então caminhou até Milo e passou pelo mesmo, caminhando em direção ao Santuario.**_

Realmente Milo naquele momento estava mais morto que vivo, a eletricidade fazia seu papel, tostava cada célula do corpo de milo e comprometia cada um dos seus sinais nervosos o que o levava a uma confusão mental ainda maior que já estava. Em sua mente as palavras de hiria retumbavam, fazer sobre honra e dignidade para ele era o ápice quando ele mesmo estava naquelas condições por conta dela.

Seu coração voltou a palpitar uma vez mais, e com isso a chama de seu cosmo inundou o local, o bosque agora era tomado por uma brisa que se tornava cada vez mais forte, tornando-se um vento incomodo. Ajoelhado ele continuava, a eletrecidade que o atigira parecia cessar diante do fluxo continuo de explosões cósmicas em seu corpo.

"Se quer ser digna, de ver o poder do escorpião uma vez mais... é o que terá..."

_-Espere...!_

Nada mais falou... apenas ergue-se, o som metálico era o que quebrava o som do vento cortando o loca, o vento tornava tudo em movimento era repleto de cosmo, o cosmo do escorpiano... O que agitava ainda mais os átomos que a jovem deusa controlava... quebrando um pouco do magnetismo contido no local...

Ainda era dificil de ver o rosto e a expressão do escorpiano, a única coisa que se podia ter certeza era que seu cosmo alcançava patamares jamais vistos e vários pontos escarlates brilhavam ao seu redor, entretanto esses não se moviam pareciam esperar a ordem do escorpiano.

O santo virou-se para hiria junto com os pontos escarlates reluzindo maldosamente ao seu redor, o vento se intensificava enquanto ele erguia sua perna direita para trás das costas e postava o corpo para frente erguendo assim os braços na linha dos ombros, seu rosto oculto pelo cabelo azulado rebelde, agora esvoaçava enquanto o vento tornava-se uma tormenta.

_-Hiria, isto é algo que utilizei em meu maior pecado... espero que aprecie se quer tanto ver do que sou capaz!_

Ele lembrava-se de cada segundo quando usara aquela habilidade, lembrava do que causara. Andrômeda fora destruída junto com todos seus viventes, por aquelas correntes de ar...

Assumia então finalmente a forma da constelação de escorpião, o que estava para vir em seguida podia ser o fim daquela batalha... e então com um reluzir milo mostrou seus olhos confiantes enquanto seu sorriso de sempre confiante e prepotente tornava-se acentuado e a tormenta agia ao redor de hiria como um furação e os pontos luminoso tornavam-se raios, os mesmos que haviam perfurado a derme da deusa... Scarlat Needles... 12 tiros...

_**Um sorriso de satisfação se fez presente na face da bela jovem. Havia surtido efeito, mas ela não parou, simplesmente ignorou Milo. Como uma mãe faz a uma criança birrenta. Ela sentia o cosmo poderoso, mas a única resposta era um pequeno campo de força ao redor do próprio corpo, simplesmente para não ser atingida pelo vendaval. Ela então para, depois de dar vários passos, se volta pra Milo e estende a mão e toca o tronco de um carvalho centenário. Os galhos param de se mover, ela havia estendido o campo em torno da arvore. Abaixa a cabeça levemente.**_

_**- Vamos Milo, ataque. Porque a única coisa que vi até agora foram ataques falsos. E está me fazendo perder tempo. Será que devo atacar primeiro? Opa... Mas já fiz isso.**_

_**Ela fica esperando para ver o que Milo realmente faria. Esperando, olhando os 12 pontos. Com aquele sorrisinho superior, com o cosmo não muito alto, como se ela não precisasse usar toda a cosmoenergia para controlar ou se esquivar daquele pseudo ataque.**_

_-Sempre a mesma prepotente, não é atoa que me apaixonei por você... deixei meu coração de lado nesse momento... mas não espere misericórdia pois isso não vira... não mais..._

Milo inicia uma seria de explosões intensas e o vento começa a se tornar carregado de cosmo, um cosmo denso sim aquele vento parecia que iria lhe trazer um malefício já que aumentava e muito o poder magnético da adversária, em um único instante nada era mais do que um serie de elementos sendo estraçalhados por todo aquele vento que se unia em um turbilhão mortal, fachos de cosmo se desprendiam ficando dentro do vendaval filetes dourados que o cosmo de milo emanava tornando então tudo acumulado em um único ponto do campo magnético da jovem, sobrecarregaria as partículas densas usando uma explosão tão poderosa quanto uma supernova... seu cosmo era infinito e seu coração urrava.

_-Até... a morte!_

Milo gritou porém nem mesmo hiria podia ouvi-lo ou velo nesse momento, seu cosmo inundava o local e se concentrava em sua parede magnética criando uma explosão tão poderosa que abriria com certeza um espaço suficientemente grande par ele arquitetar seus planos, entretanto os ventos cessava logo que abriam a passagem e como um raio jamais visto ele vinha carregando a frente seu ferrão escarlate com o dom da morte e seus brilhos estelares vermelhos dando-lhe uma visão assombrosa parando diante da deusa com tamanha força que levantava uma fumaça de poeira, entretanto já estava feito... 12 tiros... lançando assim 14 contra o corpo da deusa...

_-Scarlat Needle..._

Ele falou baixo, e se adiantou para abraçá-la quando sentia que o corpo dela com certeza não teria forças... seu coração derramava lagrimas vermelhas como seu ferrão...

_**Hiria elevou a cosmoenergia de forma rápida, fazendo jus ao poderio do cavaleiro de escorpião e da mesma forma que ele havia lhe atacado ela o faria, elevou as mãos céus e a imagem de uma taça dourada apareceu, o metal quase transparente, mostrando que ela se enchia rapidamente. Quando a primeira agulha atingiu o corpo feminino, ela não se mexeu. A taça estava quase que completamente cheia, os outros pontos vieram e só então o corpo dela estremeceu, mas ela se manteve em pé. Finalmente a taça estava transbordando, então veio a poeira e o ultimo golpe, o sangue escorreu pela boca da garota, ela não havia evitado nenhum golpe, mas agora estava prestes a lançar seu ultimo. Talvez ela morresse ali, mas ele também morreria. **_

_**Os braços de Milo passaram por sua cintura, enquanto ela abaixava as mãos, um sorrisinho nos lábios. Levou as mãos a face do cavaleiro, enquanto o golpe final era dado. A descarga do golpe fora dado, as mãos delicadas agora transmitiam para o corpo de Milo a potencia daquele golpe. O Elixir dos Deuses, aquele golpe não era nada menos que pegar o líquido sagrado dos deuses e transformar em cosmoenergia, como Hiria fora a única humana a tomar o liquido sagrado, a única autorizada. O Elixir não pode ser tocado ou tomado por qualquer humano. Milo já conhecia aquele golpe, sabia que seu corpo estava sendo envenenado, um veneno pior que o do escorpião ou de qualquer outro na Terra, ele já conhecia o efeito, mas agora além de saber que todo seu sangue estava contaminado, uma carga elétrica estava ali.**_

_**- Você sabe qual a capacidade que o coração agüenta de corrente elétrica? **_

_**Hiria perguntou baixo, o sangue escorreu pelos cantos da boca, ela fechou os olhos. Seria aquelas ultima palavras da amazona? Milo poderia sentir que a cosmoenergia da garota já estava no fim, quase extinta.**_

"_**Sabe, pensei que pudesse sobreviver, mas vejo o quão tola eu fui".**_

Realmente era uma potencia mortal, mesmo daquela forma a garota amaldiçoava o jovem santo escorpiano o mesmo podia sentir sua vida esvair pouco a pouco, não sabia mais o que poderia fazer, mas tinha total noção do que precisava fazer antes de seguir seu caminho para o outro mundo...

_-Humpf... dessa vez será um pouco diferente... Espero que entendas e não me odeie...!_

Nada mais falou, seu ferrão ergue-se imponente brilhando de forma mortal cada brilho que reluzia de sua agulha deixava o fim cada vez mais próximo...Levaria Hiria com ele? Deixaria a cargo do destino, seu cosmo e seu coração iriam guiar seu ultimo e decisivo golpe. Seus olhos e suas feições ocultas pelo cabelo azulado rebelde e esvoaçava... naquele momento um ultimo tiro irrompeu de seu dedo antes de seu cosmo finda-se junto ao seu corpo... Segurando hiria como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida...

_-Viva, e orgulhe-se... Conseguiu sua vingança..._

A vida se esvaia, enquanto seus sentidos sumiam, aquela ultima agulha era um tanto diferente da agulha escarlate normal... era seu ultimo brado... seu legado... não era a morte e sim a vida, usando um ponto secreto da constelação escorpiana o jovem acertara um ponto do qual desfazia todas as açoes da agulha escarlate.

Hiria agora podia sentir um novo suspiro de vida enquanto o cosmo do escorpiano desaparecia assim como as ultimas lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto e caiam contra o solo do bosque como uma gota cristalina de orvalho.

_**Hiria sentiu o suspiro de vida e mais rápido que a luz ela se lembrou. A imagem de sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã, os três caminhando e brincado ao longo do Nilo, com pequenas flores nas mãos a caminho do templo de Isis. Todos riam e Inannis a derrubava na área e ria. Diversão, família, carinho... Uma lagrima rubra começou a escorrer dos olhos brancos. Isso antes mesmo que o corpo do escorpião tocasse o chão e um trovão ressoou e iluminou os céus, em direção ao corpo do escorpião, que agora podia sentir que o golpe da amazona havia sido retirado e seus ferimentos cicatrizados. A amazona estava caída, ajoelha sobre as pernas, com a cabeça baixa, enquanto a armadura saia de seu corpo e se montava ao seu lado, renegando o corpo da jovem.**_

"_**Tolo, escorpião tolo. Não há outro final para mim que não seja esse. Mesmo negando, ignorando, essa era a minha vontade. A que eu escolhi, com a minha voz ecoando acima da voz de meu mestre. Tolo escorpião."**_

_**Hiria tossiu e junto veio o sangue, ela estava afetada pelo próprio golpe. Zeus jamais a perdoaria, não poderia, não quando ela havia se rebelado. Tinha sido proibida de chegar perto do santuário, de ver, falar ou lutar com Milo de Escorpião e aquela havia sido a ordem. Por isso ao tocar o solo de Athena, Zeus já havia renegado a sua filha, abandonado e só agora Hiria percebia isso.**_

_**- Mesmo assim, perdão... – A imagem de Zeus sobrepujou todas as lembranças, ela havia se lembrado do que era ser humana e agora podia sentir uma dor acima de qualquer golpe. A cabeça abaixada, os cabelos cobrindo a face, enquanto as gotas rubras manchavam o tecido branco.**_

_-O que? Hiria... não!_

Enquanto ele caia, se recuperou e logo antes q o corpo dela pudesse começar a desmoronar segurou-a junto ao corpo protegido pela indumentária dourada reluzente. Seus olhos marejados, lágrimas transbordando e apertavam então o corpo de hiria contro o dele com tamanha vontade e força, seu cosmo intensificou como um urro, naquele momento seu cosmo era tão profundo e gritava contra a vontade de Zeus, seus olhos cristalinos faziam com que palavras não precisassem ser pronunciadas mas a única coisa que se ouviu no bosque...

_-AAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNNNN!_

Amaldiçoava o deus das luzes, seu cosmo era uma afronta aquele deus prepotente, seus olhos agora se viravam para o céu, seu cosmo inundando o corpo de Hiria,... mais uma vez abaixou sua cabeça e a pôs contra o corpo daquela jovem humana que agora via seu fim próximo... não queria que aquilo acontecesse... não deixaria...

"ATHENA... por tudo que é mais sagrado, lhe ofereço meu cosmos... minha vida POR ELA... uma vez, apenas uma vez faço algo por mim mesmo... por favor... ajude-me com seu poder..."

Chorava como uma criança enquanto seu cosmo parecia envolver o corpo da guerreira de Zeus, queria acreditar que um milagre pudesse acontecer...

_**O cosmo do escorpião inundava a floresta inteira, os outros cavaleiros de ouro sentiam e se preocupavam, mas a floresta agora estava em volta de uma barreira, onde apenas Zeus poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Athena podia ver tudo o que acontecia e estava ajoelhada perante a própria estatua, fazendo seu cosmo se elevar e tentar confrontar seu pai. Interceder por seu cavaleiro, mas nada abalava a Zeus.**_

_**Um sorriso delicado estava nos lábios rubros, enquanto sentia o corpo de Milo perto do seu, era errado, ainda mais agora, mas ela via, sentia o anjo da Morte. Seu cosmo apagado, a consciência de que tudo terminara. Zeus a punia e também punia a Milo, deixando que o escorpião visse a morte da amada. A armadura se elevava aos céus e desaparecia, mas todo o ar continha as cargas elétricas, mas não interagiam com Milo ou Hiria.**_

_**A amazona abriu os olhos e fitou a face do cavaleiro, ele poderia ver a dor, mas também havia algo além, a centelha da vida humana, que ela havia realmente descoberto o que era ser humana, mas a energia vital se esvaia, aproximou a face da dele e tocou seus lábios com os próprios, ele poderia sentir o gosto de sangue e o calor que desapareceu naquele primeiro e ultimo beijo. Novamente um trovão ressoou, cegando o cavaleiro e quando voltou a enxergar, tudo estava em seu lugar, as arvores derrubadas, a lua brilhando lentamente, alguns animais por perto e ele em pé.**_

_**Não havia sinais de batalha muito menos qualquer sinal de que Hiria realmente estivera ali, que tinha morrido em seus braços. Não havia sangue, a armadura dourada intacta, reluzente, apenas o gosto de sangue em seus lábios ainda poderia ser sentido. Ao olhar em volta nada haveria de anormal. E se Milo pudesse realmente ver, escondido na margem do lago, afundado na área, um pequeno brilho prateado, que poderia ser confundido com o brilho da lua, mas ali, estava a única prova real do que havia se passado. A flauta que Hiria sempre tocava.**_


End file.
